Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for network communication, and more particularly, to a method of controlling power in a communication terminal, and an apparatus such as a terminal using the method.
Related Art
In a current communication environment in which a wired or wireless network is used, a terminal performs network selection or adaptive and modulation coding (AMC) or transmission power control by considering only a network environment.
In this case, the network selection, AMC, and transmission power control are independently performed by considering only the network environment.
Further, in the current communication method, all traffic is processed/transmitted with the fastest possible speed irrespective of delay tolerance of application traffic.
Unlike in the conventional method, if the network selection, the AMC, and the transmission power can be collectively controlled together with a central processing unit (CPU) speed by considering a power consumption model (a CPU and a network interface) of a smartphone, entire power consumption of the terminal can be minimized while ensuring throughput optimality.